What i saw
by FallenDarkAngel2
Summary: Kagura see's somthing she can not believe. But i'm not going to tell you! You'll jst have to read and find out! HAHAHA! lol jk! Sound's tempting right? Read and Review please! Don't own it


Omg! I thought of this story while I was taken my oral exam (aka: French exam) and I just wanted to like, let it out there! Yeah and then I came home and forgot all about it but then I remembered and right now I'm so hyper as hell! I drank monster and half of that other energy drink witch is bad for me but I don't care! I'm done talking so read and review! Don't own Fruits Basket! Love Kagura x Kyo pairing!

**Chapter 1**

**Kagura's Pov **

I had called Tohru to help me with my studding because I suck at it. I'd ask Yuki but he has a lot more to worry about and I can't ask Kyo my love because I need to focus and if he were to do it I'd focus on him! So I decided to ask Tohru and now I'm on my way to Shigure's house! I hope my love isn't there I really want to pass my test!

"Kagura-san! I'm so glad to see you!" Tohru said running to help me with my books.

"Thanks Tohru-kun for helping me study! Um, is Kyo-kun here?" I asked.

"Uh, no."

"Good! I don't want any distractions! Come on Tohru-san!" I smiled at her. She's so sweet! We went inside and started studding. She read me questions and I answered, mostly correct!

"Um, Kagura-san, I don't mean to bother you but can you help me study too!" Tohru asked shyly.

"Sure! No problem! Get your books and I'll test you! O.k!" She nodded and went upstairs. I heard someone come in but paid no attention to it.

"What the hell are you doing here!" I heard someone ask.

"Kyo-kun? No! What are you doing here?"

"I live here! What are you doing here?"

"Studding with Tohru! Leave I need to concentrate!" With that said I push him out the door and watched him leave.

"Kagura-san was that Kyo?" Tohru asked. I nodded.

"Why would you kick him out don't you love him?"

"Yeah but I can't see him because I want to pass the test. I love Kyo-kun so much! It hurts me to see he hates me."

"Don't worry I'm sure he'll take an interest in you!" I love Tohru; she's like my sister!

"Thanks Tohru-san, for understanding my feelings and not making me feel bad for loving him cause everyone does that."

"Your welcome and besides I would never interfere between you and Kyo-kun"

"Let's study o.k?" She nodded and we began studding. After about 2 hours of studding we decided we had enough so we called it a rap! I grabbed my books and left home!

**Kyo's Pov**

'Damn, Kagura kicking out of my own house! What the hell is her problem? Oh, well I just saw her leave so I think I'll go inside now. I walked in and saw the lights turned off. I thought Tohru was here I'll check her room. I went upstairs and entered her room without knocking. What I saw was…wow. I had just walked in on Tohru changing. She must have heard me come in cause she turned around. I felt myself turn hot.

"Uh, Kyo-kun y-you surprised me." She said. I just stood there. She didn't even get embarrassed but she was hot.

"I-I'm sorry! It must feel so wrong! Please forgive me Kyo-kun!" Tohru spazed out and fell to the floor on her knees.

"A-are you o.k?" I asked kneeling down by her. She looked down and I saw tears in her eyes. I tilted her head up and then…we heard something fall. We turned around and hell would break lose.

**Kagura's Pov**

I was on my way back home when my books fell. As I picked them up I saw one of Tohru's book. I must of token it by mistake, oh well I'll just go drop it off now, I mean Shigure's house isn't that far back. I walked back and when I arrived I knocked but no one came. So I just went in and saw lights turned off. 'Guess Tohru went out, Oh well I'll just put it in her room.' I walked upstairs and saw Tohru's door open. I went inside and saw something I couldn't believe. Kyo bent down infront of an only wearing, bra and underwear Tohru. I felt like my world had come to an end. I dropped the books and they turned around.

"K-Kagura-san!" Tohru said surprised.

"Yeah, um, thanks for not interfering." I said as ran out the house in tears. 'How could she do that? I trusted her and she just backstabbed me like this. I thought I could trust her but I was wrong and Kyo…How could he do that? He knows I love him. I guess what they say is true. You can't trust no one, not even your best friends.' I went to my room, the moment I saw my room I cried harder. I guess I'll just have to forget him and by doing that I'll throw away everything that reminds me of him.'

**O.k I'm done! Um, yeah I sort-of left it a cliffhanger. Teehee! But if you want me to make another chapter you'll have to review! So review or not your choice! Bye! **


End file.
